


WWE VS Punch-Out!! - Little Mac's Road to WrestleMania 50 (Alternate Universe)

by BlueDragonCody



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), WWE 2K (Video Games), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonCody/pseuds/BlueDragonCody
Summary: (In collab with Reddit user DawCrap1989) [AU] It is 2010, and Little Mac has already retired from the WVBA. However, when Little Mac's trainer is attacked by the Nexus, he will have to use everything he can to defeat the Nexus forever. In addition, he faces new opponents, new hardships, and a new threat that could spell the end of WWE as the world knows it.





	WWE VS Punch-Out!! - Little Mac's Road to WrestleMania 50 (Alternate Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between me and Reddit user DawCrap1989. This is also a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events, and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. John Cena, Nexus, Monday Night RAW and all related elements belong to WWE. Little Mac, WVBA, Punch-Out, and all related themes belong to Nintendo. WWE 2K, MyPLAYER, MyCAREER, and all related elements belong to Visual Concepts Entertainment and Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc.
> 
> As far as WWE storyline continuity goes, here's what will happen:
> 
> 1\. The WWE storyline will start from the second Monday after SummerSlam 2010.  
> 2\. All WWE Superstars in this story will be based on the Roster from the date specified above.  
> 3\. Little Mac will start signed to Monday Night RAW.  
> 4\. Mac will be based on his character from the Wii version of "Punch-Out!!" and NOT "Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!" for the NES, to distinguish the two versions.  
> 5\. Before the events of this story, Mac will have already retired from the WVBA after losing three matches.  
> 6\. Mac's trainer, Doc Louis, will not be by his side for the majority of the story, as will be explained in Chapter One.  
> 7\. Everything that happened in WWE canon including and after the date specified in detail number 1 above will be discarded, save for changes to the WWE Roster itself (such as new Superstars added or removed).
> 
> There is something else to keep a note of before we go any further. While reading this story, you will find music and music videos embedded in the chapters to help symbolize entrance music. Therefore, it is recommended to play the videos to ensure maximum viewing experience. So, when you get to a new video, play the video before you keep reading. Unless otherwise specified, if you see "PAUSE MUSIC," "RESUME MUSIC" or "STOP MUSIC," do what it says and pause/resume/stop the video.
> 
> And yes, there may be contradictions to reality at some points in this story, but it's Punch-Out, what do you expect?
> 
> Last and most importantly, reviews are appreciated, as long as any negative reviews include ways to improve our writing in the future. Anything along the lines of "YoU SuCk" or "StOp wRiTiNg" or being an overall trollish, whiny, and/or spoiled brat will be reported to the admins of AO3, in which case I would assume a proper consequence would be dealt out. DawCrap1989 and I are willing to accept ideas to improve our writing, but I will not condone disrespectful behavior. In other words, if you don't like something, that's just fine. Should you wish to discuss it, however, please do so in a CIVILIZED and NONVIOLENT manner. Otherwise, if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say, don't say anything at all.
> 
> With that said, we hope you enjoy what we have to offer!

**August 23, 2010 - Los Angeles, California**

It had been eight days after SummerSlam, and the Nexus had already lost to Team WWE and ejected two members of the group during the course of the week prior. The WWE had been almost completely taken over by the Nexus, and the chairman, Vince McMahon, needed someone to help him take back control of the company.

Little did he know that help was on the way to the WWE from the World Video Boxing Association…

On Monday Night Raw, the Nexus entered the ring to introduce the show for the night. As they walked down the ramp, there were many understandable jeers and boos from the crowd, but they didn’t care.

After they got to the ring, their leader, Wade Barrett, started speaking.

**[PAUSE MUSIC]**

“As you know, we exiled Darren Young from the Nexus for losing to John Cena,” said Wade, “We also ejected Skip Sheffield out for getting injured during the course of last week. These ejections were necessary to keep our group the best in the WWE. Young and Sheffield didn’t have what it took to be the best, so we had to eject him.”

Several boos and “You suck!” chants were made in response.

“Oh, you may hate us all you want, but the fact is… the Nexus is not leaving anytime soon.”

The crowd booed even more.

“However, we sincerely invite wrestlers who want to prove that they are better than us or anyone we’ve ever faced. So, we have decided unanimously to issue an open challenge to anyone in the WWE who thinks they can defeat us in a gauntlet match. Should this mystery competitor wish to join our ranks after this gauntlet match, we will gladly accept them with open arms. I wish to know who the superstar will be at the gauntlet match, no earlier, no later. I look forward to seeing what this superstar can do.”

The Nexus then left the ring, leaving the fans in anticipation of who the competitor will be.

**At the main event…**

“We are waiting in anticipation for the person who will face the five members of Nexus in a gauntlet match,” said Michael Cole, a commentator.

“He should be arriving soon, so brace yourselves!” said WWE Hall of Famer Jerry “The King” Lawler, another commentator.

**PLAY THIS MUSIC**

Suddenly, a theme song no one recognized played and a green image on the Titantron appeared. There were two words on the image:

“Little Mac.”

The newcomer had arrived from the World Video Boxing Association and had already retired from it before entering its Hall of Fame. Now, he was in WWE, and he had plans for the Nexus.

Mac entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

**STOP MUSIC**

“I came to the WWE for one reason and one reason alone,” he announced, “Retribution.”

The crowd murmurs to each other.

“Before you make any assumptions, please hear me out.

“About a month ago, my WVBA trainer Doc Louis was assaulted by several people wearing Nexus attire. This attack was so bad, it put him into a comatose state. I may not know all the facts, but I do know that security cameras picked it up. I think it’s time you saw the footage for yourselves.”

The Titantron then pulled up Little Mac’s trainer, Doc Louis, walking through a parking lot to his local supermarket. He was then jumped and beaten down by seven men wearing Nexus gear, just like Mac said. Doc was then taken to the roof of a parked car and finished off with Wade Barrett’s finisher, which was called the WadeSlam. The Nexus then left the scene before the Titantron stopped the security footage, and everyone, including Cole and Lawler, was left in shock as Mac continued.

“That, ladies and gentlemen, is why I’m here,” explained Mac, “The Nexus has to be stopped. They’ve even gone so far as to attack people who don’t even have RELATIONS with the WWE. So, Nexus, I accept your open challenge. And when this match is over, ALL of you will know who I am.

“Let’s get started. Would a referee get the gauntlet match ready, please?”

The referee went inside the ring to make sure everything went to plan, then the first competitor in the gauntlet match appeared: Ezekiel Jackson.

Jackson entered the ring, the referee signaled for the bell, and the match had begun.

Little Mac started out strong with some jabs to the head at Jackson, and with each lucky punch, he gained more power.

Suddenly, Jackson was knocked to the ground by Mac, giving Mac a chance to pin him.

“One! Two!” counted the referee as he slammed the mat.

Jackson kicks out. Mac then punches Jackson while he’s on the ground, keeping him down while also conserving his power.

After the attack, Mac gets ready to unleash his finisher. Jackson gets up slowly, and Mac lands a powerful Star Uppercut, knocking Jackson out and giving Mac the pin attempt.

“One! Two! Three!”

The first Nexus member was eliminated, and the next member, David Otunga, arrived shortly after Jackson was out of the ring.

While this is unfolding, Lawler and Cole commented on the next bout in the match.

“David Otunga may be stronger and more powerful than Little Mac, but remember, Little Mac has faced even bigger opponents before in the WVBA,” said Cole.

“Well said, I hope he can still beat all the members of Nexus, though. They’ve become monsters!”

One by one, Little Mac had defeated all but one of the Nexus members: Wade Barrett.

He came out and went right after Little Mac, but he dodged Barrett’s punch, and Little Mac gave him a beatdown. As soon as Mac was done, Barrett fell to the mat, giving Mac a chance to pin him, which he did.

“One! Two!”

Barrett kicked out, then Little Mac prepared his finisher once again. Barrett got up, only to be met by a VERY strong Star Uppercut, knocking Barrett to the ground face-first and giving Mac one last chance to pin him.

“One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!”

**RESTART PREVIOUS SONG**

Little Mac had defeated the Nexus in his first match ever.

“Here is your winner, Little Mac!” said the ring announcer while the crowd cheered.

“How did he do that?!” said Lawler, “He defeated all five members of Nexus in just under fifteen minutes!”

“That has to be a record for gauntlet matches,” said Cole, “Wait, I don’t think he’s done, Jerry; look. He’s got a microphone.”

Mac went up to Barrett and spoke.

“Wade, Wade, Wade, you have made a BIG mistake attacking my trainer. Now you will see just WHY they call me ‘The Underdog.’ Before I leave, just remember that this is only the beginning, and I won’t rest until every single member of the Nexus is OUT of the WWE!”

The crowd cheered while Little Mac left the ring for the night. Wade Barrett was lying down in the middle of it, stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There's a lot more to come later, including fixing an audio glitch with a file hosting website I'm having. (EDIT: Found a workaround. Hope this helps.)


End file.
